


Rest and Risquélaxation

by Glittering_Darmallon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Getting Together, Innuendo, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittering_Darmallon/pseuds/Glittering_Darmallon
Summary: When Krem and Harding invited Thiago to the Herald's Rest for drinks that night, he had no way of knowing he'd leave with not one, but two significant others. Funny how things work out sometimes.





	Rest and Risquélaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaix/gifts).



_What was he doing here_ , Thiago thought to himself. Scout Harding and Krem had talked to him earlier and invited him over to The Herald’s Rest for a drink. No, talked to was too light a phrase. Cornered? Yeah, it was closer to cornered, but nicely. Cornered with… kindness?

For a moment, he’d expected to turn around and see Sera cackling, an indication that it had been some kind of prank. However, when he’d looked around, there had been no one. Well, no one suspicious anyway, just Inquisition workers going about their days.

 _What could be the harm?_ Varric had told him that he needed to make himself more approachable. Surely a night of drinking and socializing with everyone else would do that right? Here was the thing: Thiago didn’t care much for socialization, not when large groups were concerned. He was more of a… keep to himself type person. It had served him well so far, and he had no doubt that it would continue to keep him safe.

 _But is safe what you really want? Can’t go through your whole life alone. Friends are good things to have._ The conversation he was having with himself, though apt, was doing little for his comfort levels. Still, he was a big boy; he could do this.

Thiago pushed open the tavern door, far from surprised to see it full so early. The sky had dropped several inches of snow on them this afternoon. It was cold. People liked to gather in warm places when it was cold. The tavern was nothing if not warm, and perhaps a bit inviting. But… only a bit.

His eyes scanned the room, hoping to find Krem and Harding quickly. The feeling of all those eyes on him was unnerving to say the least. However, after a minute or so, he found who he was looking for and walked over to the table. He didn’t know why he expected it to be just a table with Harding and Krem in the first place. Surely some part of him had to know that where Krem went, most of the Chargers went too. They were like a family; it was practically a given at this point.

Upon seeing him, Krem’s eyes lit up. “Ay! You made it. Hey Chief,” he shouted to Bull over the din, “you owe me five sovereigns. I told you he’d come!”

At the far end of the table, Bull grumbled something Thiago assumed to be a complaint about losing a bet.

“Good to see you, Your Worship.”

Thiago waved Krem off. “Please don’t. I still don’t like that title. It feels...like I’m being mocked. Well, present company excepted”

“Good to know. See, me and the Chief here had a bet. He was sure that after our invitation earlier, mine and Harding’s that is, we’d have you running for the hills. I said, he was wrong that we were nothing if not polite this afternoon. Weren’t we, Harding?”

As if by magic, a mug of ale appeared in front of Thiago, looked up to see Scout Harding standing there, with a knowing smirk playing on her lips. “Absolutely polite. Here you are, one stout. That’s the one you like right?”

Thiago’s brows drew together. How did she-

“I work for Leliana. Being able to read people is part of the job description.” She sat down next to him and across from Krem. Thiago tried to ignore the way his pulse jumped as her elbow brushed his. He’d always had a thing for people with freckles… and competency. Yes, freckles and competency, nothing like it. There was something about being good at your job, chosen trade, favorite hobby that got to him. Leliana had made Harding lead scout for a reason.

“Thank you, Harding,” he said, accepting the proffered mug of beer.

“Lace.”

“What about lace? Looks nice on clothes and curtains… I suppose.”

Krem burst out laughing, taking a swig of his new mug of ale, _also_ courtesy of Harding. “That’s her name, Your Wor- er… Thiago.”

“Wait, really?”

“I know,” she shrugged, “doesn’t fit me at all. My mother hoped I’d be a seamstress. Can’t sew to save my life. Might as well leave that to Krem here.”

“You sew?” Thiago asked plainly

Krem laughed. “What? No tone of shock or surprise in your voice? Just a simple question? That’s… refreshing. It’s a good skill to have when you’re a soldier. Never know when you’ll be in a town again to replace a torn shirt.”

“Not that you use your skill for that, Krem of the crop.”

“Yes, please embarrass me by telling the Inquisitor I spend my free time making stuffed nug toys.”

“And horn cozies!” Bull added without a second thought. “Those things are great in cold weather. You see, Boss our horns get irritated in very dry weather or very cold. Krem’s great about making sure I don’t have to worry about that.”

Out of the corner of Thiago’s eye, he watched Krem pinch the bridge of his nose. “He doesn’t need to hear all about the intricacies of Qunari horns and how to take care of them.” Krem turned back to Thiago, “But yes, I can sew.”

Thiago thought about his words a moment before speaking. “Could you… make a halla?”

The sound of Krem’s laughter filled the space. “Oh, you were serious? Sure. I mean as long as you don’t expect total accuracy when it comes to the horns, yeah. Would you like one?”

The offer pulled a tiny smile from Thiago. “I’d like that a lot, thank you.”

“It will go great with Hard- Lace’s nuggalope I made her.”

Harding shifted closer to him. _Keep it together, Lavellan._ “I’d never had pictured you a nuggalope fan.”

“Oh?” she asked, an incredulous eyebrow rising on her forehead. “Why is that?”

Thiago felt the blush heat up his cheeks. “I mean… well, a nuggalope is so loud, and you are quite stealthy. Get in, get the job done, report back before anyone knew you were there. Maybe I chose the wrong words. I guess I should have said, nuggalope doesn’t suit you. I would have said deepst- no wait. I wouldn’t want to snuggle a stuffed animal that looked like one of those.” He shuddered, “Stuff of nightmares. Forget I said anything. Sorry. If it helps, I only meant your skill and quickness. You look nothing like them. You are much better looking. I mean- Shit.” He dropped his head to the table, cursing himself.

_Way to win a lady’s heart, by telling her she reminds you of a deepstalker. That’s just...bad so bad, and you should feel bad._

Harding leaned into him and whispered, “I like it when you ramble. It’s cute.”

Again his cheeks flamed.

“So um… Lace was telling me the two of you like to practice shooting in camp. I, um, I’m not much for a bow, but that sounds like fun.”

“What? Practicing shooting?” Thiago felt like he should have known what Krem meant, but he was at a loss.

“Well, no. I meant watching that. Bet you both get real competitive. I like competitiveness in people.”

“I could always teach you.” Wait, that sounded like an invitation. _Backtrack, Lavellan. Try that again without sounding like a come-on._

“I’d um, I’d like that. I’m sure you and Lace could show me a _lot_ of things.”

“About shooting? I’m no teacher.”

Beside him, Harding giggled. “I don’t think he means that.”

“What do you- oh. I… um…

“Remember what I said about you when you ramble?” Harding purred. “It pales in comparison to how you look when flustered. Blushing is a good look on you.”

Wait... was he being flirted with?

“Do you think he blushes all over, Lace?”

He _was_ being flirted with and by both of them. His brain struggled to catch up. “I do,” he said without thinking. After a few seconds, he realized what he’d said and covered his mouth.

Thiago glanced out of the corner of his eye, noticing Harding eyeing him with interest.

“Do you now?” she asked. “Bet it looks good on you, too.” Once more, she leaned in. This time, she turned his face towards hers. However, Thiago noticed she was staring at Krem as she spoke. “I’m freckled all over, in case you were wondering. Which,” she looked back at Thiago, “judging by the look on your face, you were. I know _he_ used to,” she canted her head towards Krem. “He was just too nice to ask.”

Thiago licked his lips. “I... um... had indeed wondered that.”

“Oh yeah? Well my um... I have muscles all over,” Krem said and went silent for a few moments. “That sounded much better in my head.”

Despite their poor delivery, Krem’s words drew Thiago’s attention away from Harding. _Stop picturing him naked. Stop it, right now._ “Nic- I mean. Shit, damn. Gah!” He took a big drink from his mug.

“Oh no Krem, I think you broke our dear Thiago here.” She draped an arm around Thiago’s shoulders. “In case we’re being unclear. We like you. It’s why we asked you to come have a drink with us.”

“Only Chief here, insisted he come along to keep an eye on things. Tried to tell him if he kept an eye devoted to chaperoning me, he’d have no eye left to check out the serving girls. As you can clearly see, it didn’t deter him.”

“Gotta look out for my lieutenant, Krem!” Bull called from the end of the table.

Thiago pointed first to Harding, then to Krem. “You like me… you _both_ like me?” He tried figuring things out in his head but decided to just be blunt. “I see. And how do you feel about each other, then? Because I mean… I don’t want to assume, but I’m not into jealou-” He stopped and took another swig of beer

“Oh we’re already seeing each other and sleeping together, but we’d like it a lot more if it included you too,” Harding said so matter-of-factly it made Thiago choke on his drink.

Harding clapped him on the back. “Careful there.”

Thiago looked back and forth between them, thoughts and words failing him. Plus he was pretty sure his jaw was somewhere on the floor.

“You’re thinking about the two of us, me and Lace, in bed right now aren’t you?" Krem asked.

Thiago nodded, mouth agape, blinking owlishly as his brain continued to enjoy the mental image of Krem and Harding naked. At a total loss for words, all he could muster in response was, “I only have two hands!”

 _Kill me. Someone just come over here and kill me._ Thiago rapped his head softly on the table. As he did so, he noticed a warmth on the right side of him, one that also sent his pulse jumping the way Harding’s presence had on his left side.

“So, Thiago,” Harding started, “what do you say? You, me, Krem?”

“I... think that sounds… nice, great, good, really good. Yes.”

This time, it was Krem to whisper in his ear. “Oh and Thiago? Two hands are more than enough.”

  



End file.
